Warna
by Vreezie
Summary: Aku terlalu gelap untukmu.
**Ansatsu Kyoshitsu** **© Matsui Yūsei**

 _AU, mainstream. Banyak kekurangan dalam fanfiksi ini, kritik dan saran diterima. Maaf jika genrenya tidak sesuai._

 _._

Nagisa menarik kursinya dan duduk setelah meletakkan bolpain dan catatan kecil di atas meja. Sebelum ia berteriak memanggil pegawai kafe, Karma terlebih dulu berkata, "Jangan pesan kopi lagi. Mau kubelikan jus? Bagus untuk percernaan."

Niatan Nagisa menghilang. Kemarin ia berkata pada Karma kalau perutnya sempat sakit. Alih-alih ia hanya duduk di kursi dengan tangan bersedekap di atas meja. Nagisa diam. Tapi sama sekali tak marah dengan perkataan Karma karena pada akhirnya ia memesan satu gelas jus apel.

"Jadi, kenapa aku dipanggil ke sini?"

Karma melihat sekilas tangan Nagisa, dahinya berkerut. Tangan Nagisa tak seharusnya berwarna putih seperti itu. Apa yang ingin ia sampaikan berubah haluan dalam beberapa detik. "Kenapa memakai sarung tangan?"

"Oh, ini—bukan apa-apa, aku hanya tak ingin orang melihat hitamnya," yang diucapkan dengan kepala tertunduk. Nagisa menyembunyikan sorot sendunya dibalik poni kebiruan. "Jangan dibahas. Apa yang ingin Karma _-kun_ katakan?"

Karma menyedot jus stoberinya yang tinggal setengah. Ia ikut menunduk dan menyangga dagu dengan kedua tangan. Nagisa tak kunjung mengangkat kepala."Kurasa tak ada yang salah dengan tanganmu."

Nagisa diam. Ia sungguh-sungguh tak ingin membicarakan hal itu. "Hanya sedikit kecelakaan di tampat kerja. Bukan sesuatu yang penting, Karma _-kun_."

"Berapa lama lagi kau menyembunyikan tentang pekerjaanmu, Nagisa _-kun_?" Karma meraih tangan Nagisa dan menarik ujung sarung tangannya. Nagisa gugup. Tapi tangan itu masih sama seperti terakhir kali Karma melihatnya, bersih tanpa noda. "Lihat. Tak ada yang salah dengan tanganmu. Atau ..."

Kata-kata Karma digantung. Nagisa mencoba menarik tangannya tapi tidak bisa.

"... yang kau maksud adalah apa yang telah dilakukan tangan ini."

Nagisa tak bisa bergerak untuk beberapa detik saat merasa sebentar lagi rahasianya akan terungkap. Karma memberikan pengaruh yang tak bisa ditebak. Wajah itu bisa saja menyembunyikan apapun yang tak diduga Nagisa. Apapun tentang dirinya.

Karma menjeda beberapa saat, sebelum ia lepaskan tangan Nagisa, untuk kemudian merogoh tas merah bata di dekat kaki kursi. Hanya satu kotak kue berwarna putih yang wadahnya tembus pandang, diletakkan tepat di depan Nagisa.

"Ini untukmu," tiba-tiba Karma berkata dengan nada serius.

Laki-laki berambut biru muda mengerjap beberapa saat sebelum menggeser tempat duduk ke belakang.

"S-sepertinya aku harus pergi."

Karma menanggapi dengan enteng. Ia bahkan tak panik saat Nagisa terlihat bingung mencari bolpainnya yang ternyata jatuh ke bawah meja."Pesananmu belum datang. Hari ini kau libur, 'kan?"

"Aku lupa kalau ada pekerjaan yang belum kuselesaikan," Nagisa beralasan.

"Jadi kau mau lari lagi?"

Nagisa terpaku kesekian kali. Ia memandang bolak-balik antara wajah Karma dan kue yang ada di atas meja. Perasaannya semakin gusar.

"Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh tak bisa." Nagisa akhirnya memilih berdiri dengan tangan mencengkram sandaran kursi. "Aku tak bisa terikat dengan seseorang. Apalagi tanganku terlalu kotor untukmu, Karma _-kun_ ," lanjutnya.

"Aku tak peduli meski kau membunuh seribu orang," Karma menyela cepat tapi nadanya santai. Nagisa agak bingung dan bertanya-tanya tentang keseriusan Karma.

"K-kau benar-benar sudah tau pekerjaanku?"

Karma menarik bibir ke atas dan membentuk sebuah senyum penuh percaya diri. "Tak ada yang tak kutau kalau semuanya saja mudah ditebak. Tapi aku tak peduli."

"Meski diriku telah hitam begini?"

Suara tawa Karma terdengar cukup nyaring. "Ya. Tak ada yang salah dengan dirimu. Kita semua diciptakan dengan rasa toleransi, Nagisa _-kun_. Dan toleransiku cukup tinggi."

Wajah Nagisa terlihat sendu, lagi-lagi. Ia hapus semua rasa gusarnya dan kembali duduk di hadapan Karma. Jus apel yang dipesankan Karma telah ada di atas meja. Nagisa menyeruput sedikit dan rasanya sama sekali tak buruk. Tapi mungkin lebih baik ia pesan kopi saja tadi. Matanya mulai berat karena tak tidur semalaman suntuk.

"Jadi, kau mau terima kuenya, 'kan?"

Nagisa tak lepas dari minumannya. Ia hanya mengerling lama.

Bolehkan Karma menganggap itu sebagai iya?

END

.

 _A/N : Aku nggak mau hancurin efek kejutannya. Jadi untuk kue yang diberikan Karma, bayangin aja aja tulisan 'maukah kau menikah denganku?' ... semacam itu... Karena cincin terlalu pasaran. Haha banget ya. Orz ... orz ..._

 _Terima kasih sudah mau baca~_

 **VEE**

 **17-04-16**


End file.
